


Butterfly

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kepingan ingatan yang menyimpan sebuah kenangan abadi: Miyoshi dan kupu-kupu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

*Disclaimer: Joker Game - Koji Yanagi & Production I.G

.

.

.

.

.

Misi untuknya telah diturunkan. Beberapa hari lagi adalah keberangkatan dirinya ke Inggris. 

 

Namun hari itu, disaat bunga sakura berada di puncak musimnya untuk gugur, Miyoshi tiba-tiba mengajaknya jalan-jalan pada sore hari.

 

.

 

"Kau takut nanti akan kangen denganku ya?" goda Kaminaga.

 

“Aku cuma ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan sakura.” Kata Miyoshi. "Lagipula sekarang adalah hari terakhir ku di Jepang. Aku akan segera berangkat ke Jerman besok."

 

Kaminaga tertawa kecil. 

 

"Baiklah, tapi waktu nya tepat sekali ya. Bunga sakura itu kan memiliki arti-“

 

“Perpisahan.”

 

Seketika hawa diantara keduanya berubah.

 

“Hei, perpisahan ini tidak akan selamanya kan. Sejauh-jauhnya kita pergi, kita pasti akan kembali, dan bertemu lagi.” Kata Kaminaga.

"Who knows. Memangnya kamu tuhan?” Miyoshi menyeringai.

“Percaya sedikit tidak masalah kan.” Kaminaga mengangkat bahu.

"Kamu terdengar seperti Sakuma-san.”

“Jangan samakan aku dengannya.”

 

Miyoshi tertawa kecil, “Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa kembali.”

 

Kaminaga langsung menoleh kearah pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu bersama sebelah alis terangkat. Untuk seorang mata-mata yang sangat percaya diri akan kemampuannya, kalimat Miyoshi tadi terdengar agak janggal.

 

Sebelum Kaminaga sempat membalas, kedua maniknya menangkap sebuah penampakan kecil yang membuatnya terpana.

 

“Indah sekali.” Gumam nya.

“Akhirnya kau sadar juga betapa indahnya aku ini-"

"Bukan, bukan kau. Tapi kupu-kupu dikepalamu itu."

 

"Huh?" 

 

Miyoshi langsung menoleh kearah sang pria yang lebih tinggi, tanpa sadar memperlihatkan dengan jelas seekor kupu-kupu hitam dan ungu hinggap di rambut merah tanah nya.

Tidak lama kemudian sang kupu-kupu mengepak anggun dan terbang memanjat angkasa bersama guguran kelopak sakura yang dihempas angin lembut.

 

Hening beberapa saat.

 

"Lihat, bahkan kupu-kupu saja terpesona pada rambutku."

"Yah, aku rasa dahimu cukup lebar untuk serangga mendarat."

"Kau mengatakan apa, hm, Kaminaga?" Miyoshi mendelik, aura pekat yang membunuh jiwa menguar mengancam.

 

"Bu...bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, yaa benar! Kau sangat indah. Yang terindah. Kalau saja bunga-bunga bisa berbicara, mereka pasti akan mengatakan betapa indahnya dirimu sampai membuat bunga iri. Sampai membuat serangga manapun berpaling dari benang-benang putik."

 

Miyoshi tertawa. "Kau memang ahli merayu."

 

Kaminaga menghela nafas diam-diam. Jika Amari atau Hatano mendengar gombalannya pada Miyoshi, mereka pasti tertawa dan dirinya akan menjadi korban bully selanjutnya.

Namun melihat Miyoshi yang sedang tertawa membuatnya tersenyum.

 

"Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin seperti bunga sakura." Miyoshi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 

Kaminaga mengerjap. "Seperti sakura?"

 

"Ya, lihat saja." Miyoshi mendongak, menatap kelopak sakura yang menari di udara.  
"Ia terlihat sangat indah meski telah gugur."

 

Kaminaga tersentak, ia menatap Miyoshi dalam.

 

"Kau harus kembali kesini, Miyoshi. Kita semua akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar misi berhasil lalu pulang hidup-hidup dan bertemu kembali, saling berbagi pengalaman. Aku, Hatano, Amari, Jitsui, Fukumoto, Tazaki, Yuuki-san, dan juga Sakuma-san akan menunggumu pulang."

 

Kalimat itu lebih seperti penyemangat karena sebenarnya ia tau - mereka semua tau - bahwa ada satu hal yang tidak bisa mereka hindari saat sudah terjadi. Hal yang mereka sebut sebagai 'akhir'.

 

Miyoshi menatap dalam Kaminaga.

 

"Itu bukan janji."

 

.

.

.

 

Tahun demi tahun berlalu.  
Berlin yang megah kembali diselimuti salju. Dari kejauhan nampak seorang pria dengan sebuah karangan bunga ditangan sedang melangkah menuju pemakaman setempat.

Dirinya baru tiba di Jerman pada dini hari, menjelang subuh. Setelah perjalanan yang panjang ia beristirahat sejenak di sebuah penginapan, kemudian mampir ke toko bunga dan langsung menuju ke pemakaman.

 

Di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria gagah berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire, berjalan keluar dari area pemakaman. 

 

 

"Apa kabar, Miyoshi." sapa Kaminaga.

 

Didepannya sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama 'Katsuhiko Maki', nama samaran Miyoshi selama tugasnya di Jerman, serta sebuah buket mawar merah tergeletak disana. Kaminaga menaikkan alis.

 

"Kau punya kekasih lain disini? Sulit dipercaya. Kau selingkuh tanpa pernah ketahuan oleh Sakuma-san." Kaminaga tertawa pelan.

"Iya, iyaa, aku tau. Kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku cuma bercanda. Maaf ya. Jangan hantui aku."

 

Buket bunga lily yang dibawanya ditaruh di depan batu nisan. Warna lily putih terlihat sangat kontras dengan salju dan mawar merah di dekatnya.

 

Pria itu menatap nisan dihadapannya dengan sebuah senyum sedih.

 

"Bagaimana rasanya mati sendirian?"

 

Bagi seorang mata-mata kematian adalah akhir dari segalanya. Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh Yuuki. Dan yang namanya 'akhir' itu pasti akan datang kepada siapapun. Dan contoh nyatanya datang pada Miyoshi berupa tusukan besi di dadanya akibat kecelakaan kereta.

 

Di dalam beberapa agama, kematian adalah bagian dari siklus yang lebih kompleks. Beberapa mengajarkan tentang kehidupan selanjutnya di alam baka, beberapa menyebut sesuatu bernama reinkarnasi atau 'daur ulang kehidupan'.  
Yang manapun itu sebenarnya Kaminaga tidak peduli.

 

Tapi, kalau Kaminaga boleh percaya, ia ingin mereka semua bertemu kembali.  
Meskipun akan berakhir menyakitkan pula.

 

"Selamat, Miyoshi. Kau berhasil menjadi seperti bunga sakura, seperti yang kau katakan."

 

Kaminaga berbisik,

 

"Selamat tinggal."

 

Semilir angin menghempas sekilas membawa hawa dingin mengembang diudara.  
Hembus lembut menerpa sampai pada telinga kiri seolah mengucap kata tanpa nada.

 

"......"

 

Kaminaga refleks menoleh dan mendapati seekor kupu-kupu hitam hinggap di bahu kirinya, kemudian mengepak anggun dan terbang di udara.

 

Kaminaga terdiam melihat nya.

 

 

"Indah sekali."

 

Ia tersenyum kecil kearah langit, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

 

 

Sementara kini jauh dibelakangnya, sang kupu-kupu hitam kembali dan hinggap diatas batu nisan yang duduk membisu.

 

Disampingnya, bayangan setipis kabut dari sosok seseorang nampak melempar seulas senyum yang khas.

 

.

.

.

.

 

"Kaminaga-san, silahkan masuk." 

 

Manik bulat sembab itu menoleh, melihat sang pria dewasa yang tadi setia duduk disampingnya kini telah berdiri, kemudian jongkok di depannya.

 

"Kazuo, Papa mau menemui dokter dulu didalam. Kazuo tunggu saja dulu disini, jadilah anak baik. Jangan khawatir, Mama pasti baik-baik saja." ucap pria itu lembut sambil mengelus kepala sang anak.

 

Bocah itu mengangguk.

 

.

 

Cukup lama menunggu bocah itu akhirnya merasa bosan. Seperti nya sang Papa belum selesai urusannya dengan dokter. Memikirkan keadaan Mama nya, bocah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan sang Mama di ruangannya. Lagipula Papa nya pasti akan langsung mencarinya kesana bila ia tidak ada di tempat sebelumnya.

 

Berjalan di lorong sebelum mata nya menangkap penampakan seorang bocah lain - sepertinya seumuran dengannya, delapan tahun? - sedang duduk sendirian di taman rumah sakit.  
Penasaran, Kazuo lalu memutar haluan untuk bisa melihat bocah itu lebih dekat.

 

Kazuo mengintip di balik pohon palem terdekat, mengamati sang bocah yang masih misterius.  
Ia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna merah tanah yang terlihat sangat halus, dan wajah yang sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki. Dan... kalau dilihat cukup detail anak itu memiliki dahi yang cukup lebar. 

 

Tiba-tiba datang seekor kupu-kupu mungil berwarna putih hinggap di hidung sang bocah misterius. Anak itu langsung melonjak kaget, mengejutkan sang kupu-kupu yang langsung pergi mengayuh udara.

 

Suara tawa meledak menyedot seluruh atensi sang anak kearah bocah lain yang terbahak-bahak di samping pohon palem.

 

"Apanya yang lucu?! Kau siapa?!" seru sang bocah kesal.

"Hahahaa... maaf, maaf, kalau kupu-kupu nya mendarat di dahi mu sepertinya lebih cocok.... hahahaha!" Kazuo menyeka air mata nya yang keluar saat tertawa.  
"Hei, maaf ya, bukan maksudku untuk mengolok-olok mu, sungguh."

 

Namun wajah sang anak sudah terlanjur merah padam. Kazuo menggaruk kepalanya, memikirkan cara agar bisa berteman dengan anak ini.

 

"Kamu tau nggak?" Kazuo menatap sang bocah, "Kamu itu manis, seperti madu. Makanya kupu-kupu mengira kamu itu bunga."

 

Anak berambut merah tanah mengerjap, mengernyit, gagal paham sama omongan di bocah yang niat nya mau menggombal.

 

"Aku bukan bunga. Aku manusia." balasnya polos.

"Ehh, iya ya, benar juga ya." Kazuo menggaruk kepala nya lagi.

 

"Hehehe, kamu lucu." anak itu tertawa.

 

Melihat anak itu yang akhirnya tertawa membuat Kazuo tersenyum.

 

"Namaku Kazuo Kaminaga." Kazuo mengulurkan tangan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Maki Arisaki." Maki membalas uluran tangan Kazuo.

 

"Kalau begitu Maki, ayo kita menangkap kupu-kupu!" ajak Kazuo excited.

 

"Heeh, tapi aku tidak mau di kerubungi serangga. Aku kan manis."

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sebenarnya saya mendapatkan ide ini setelah menonton anime vampire sebelah yang baru tayang 2 episode (yang juga saya harapkan bisa sedikit membantu saya move on dari Miyoshi, disana ada Hiro Shimono juga X'D ).  
> Dilihat dari bagian endingnya yang sangat absurd, fic ini juga berhubungan dengan fic multichap saya, Lucid Ghost. (maaf kalau itu fic update nya lama / w \\)
> 
>  
> 
> Lalu, meski saya memang suka pair Kaminaga/Miyoshi, atau siapapun karena saya senang bila Miyo dipasangkan dengan banyak karakter hhhhh ^q^ /slaped/ tapi tetap pair utama itu SakuMiyo, atau threesome saja deh hhhhhhhhh XD /duesh/
> 
> Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kaki anda berupa komentar/review/unek-unek atau curhatan nyasar untuk fic absurd ini. Sankyuuuu XD /gelindingan/


End file.
